


Stitched Together

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/M, Mentions death and suicide, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: Summary: The reader is a mortician and a friend of Victor Frankenstein. After receiving a strange message from Victor, the reader finds herself with a lot of unanswered questions and a new roommate.
Relationships: Frankenstein’s Creature/Original Female Character(s), Frankenstein’s Creature/Reader, Frankenstein’s Creature/You, Frankenstein’s monster/you
Comments: 20
Kudos: 150





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven’t posted anything here for awhile 😅 I was slowly moving my stories from Tumblr to here (and I still might) but I started this new idea and I’m super excited about it!!! Enjoy!

This was insane, in fact, it was by far the craziest stupidest thing you had ever done in your life, but here you were standing out in the rain, in the middle of the night, with no flashlight trying to pick a lock. 

Yes, technically you were breaking and entering, but you had to know if Victor was alright. Rationally, you probably should’ve called the cops, but you weren’t exactly thinking rationally right now. For all you knew, he could be laying on the floor, clinging to life somewhere in his lab. 

God, you were going to feel like an idiot if everything was fine and you were just overreacting.

You blinked in surprise when you heard the lock finally clicked. 

Pushing the door open, you gasped as you entered Victor’s lab, immediately upon entry you were assaulted by a foul stench. Using your shirt, you covered your nose and mouth. 

It was too dark to make out anything, except for the occasional flash of lightning that lit up the room for a brief second. 

“Victor?” You called, feeling along the wall until you found a light switch. However, after flipping the switch nothing happened. 

“Damn,” you muttered under your breath. With shaky hands, you reached into your pocket taking out your cell phone. 

The small light didn’t reach far, only illuminating a couple of feet in front of you, but at least you could see a little.

His ‘lab’ was an old warehouse he was renting. Why he needed such a large space was beyond you. Victor was very secretive of what he was working on, deflecting your concern with vague answers. Very few people were even aware that he was renting this place to use for his experiments. 

With your small light, you scanned the area nearest to you. 

The warehouse was an utter disaster. There were notes with anatomical drawings littered everywhere, furniture tipped over, and broken shards of glass scattered on the ground. 

From the state of his lab, you could safely assume it had been abandoned. It appeared as if Victor left in a hurry, or as if it had been ransacked. 

Neither option gave you much comfort and just brought you more worries. This warehouse, those drawings, all the notes were Victor’s life work, and his work meant everything to him. 

From the moment you met him, all he seemed to care about were his studies. He spent all his time here, rarely slept, and only left for absolute necessities. He even lost the lease on his apartment, so he could continue to afford the rent for the warehouse. 

“What the hell happened?” You whispered to yourself. What had Victor been up to? Why did he disappear? Where was he now?

...

Victor had become an acquaintance of yours through a mutual friend. 

You were a local mortician who lived near the university your friend was attending. You often mingled with various professors and graduate students, because of it. 

Victor had been part of a graduate program to become a doctor before he dropped out. Amongst his colleagues, Victor was known for his peculiar curiosity of death. Upon discovering your friend’s relationship to you. 

Victor practically demanded him to arrange a meeting between the two of you. 

You were able to answer most of his questions, having more expertise on the subject than his peers. At first, his questions seemed innocent enough, but as you continued to get to know Victor the more strange and morbid his questions had become. 

You chalked it up to his youth and his ambition to learn. Not to mention, at the time, you didn’t really question his odd fascination with the subject. 

In all honesty, you almost welcomed his straightforwardness and his interest in your work. So many of the people you met always skated around the subject of your job, or visibly cringed anytime you mentioned the morgue. It was very refreshing to be able to talk about your day without having to worry or freaking someone out.

In a short time, you became friends with Victor. You checked in on him frequently, dropped groceries off at his place hoping he’d take a break and eat something, but 

Then suddenly he fell off the face of the planet. He stopped visiting the morgue. He didn’t return any of your calls. Weeks passed before you received a rather cryptic voicemail from Victor. 

What he said in the message didn’t make a lick of sense, he just rambled on and on about how he had finally figured it all out, that it had to be done tonight, and that it was all thanks to you. 

You had tried calling him back several times but each time it went straight to voicemail. 

...

Letting out a long sigh, you hoped you would find the answers to all your questions. 

Steadily you took a few steps forward, and slowly moved the light your phone provided, scanning your surroundings. You frowned as you stepped in something wet, the squelching sound underneath your foot was rather unpleasant. 

Looking down, you covered your mouth and stumbled backwards. Dropping your phone in the process.  
“Oh God!” On the floor was a pile of discarded limbs in a pool of blood. “What the hell did he do?”

You noticed a familiar tag hanging off of a toe in the pile.

“He didn’t,” you thought out loud. “He wouldn’t...”

You shook your head and closed your eyes tightly. He used you, he got close to you so he could learn about the morgue. God, how did you not realize it? 

A few weeks before, around the same time Victor seemed to disappear, several bodies were taken from your morgue. You reported the break in when you arrived to work the morning after. You couldn’t imagine why anyone would steal bodies. 

Feeling an overwhelming mixture of disgust, betrayal, and stupidity, all you wanted now was to leave this nightmare and report your findings to the police. 

Grimacing, you bent down to pick up your phone wiping the screen off with your sleeve.

Lightning flashed, and suddenly, you heard a loud crash, as if someone had bumped into something metallic knocking it to the floor. Your head whipped around to the direction of the sound, “Hello?”

The silence that followed was somehow quieter than before. You stared out at the vast darkness, waiting for a reply. 

“Victor?” You called, rising to stand. “Anyone there?”

Once again there was only silence. You used the light from your phone as you proceeded to search. 

Your brow furrowed as you discovered various machines you didn’t recognize. They were large, with all sorts of wires, cords, and coils. In the center, was a surgical table covered in blood. 

As you studied the scene before you, from the corner of your eye, you saw movement. Without thinking you pursued whatever it was. 

You managed to corner it, watching as the creature withdrew into the darkness, cowering on the floor.

You shined your light on the shadows to reveal a man huddled in the corner. His legs were pulled up to his chest, his arms curled over his head. 

As you got closer, the man curled further into himself even more, shrinking down as far as he could. He flinched back, shielding his eyes from the light.

“Oh, sorry,” you murmured, lowering your phone. “Is that better?”

Slowly, he moved his arms down. His yellow eyes watched you cautiously, but he gave you no indication as to whether he understood anything you were saying. 

Crouching down to his level, you noticed that he was completely nude. Long strands of greasy black hair hung in front of his face. His skin was pale and sickly looking.

You wrinkled your nose as you noticed the stitches all around his wrists, then the ones on his forearms, shoulders, neck, knees...

Slowly reaching out, your fingertips lightly brushed against his arm, feeling along the stitching. Upon further inspection his skin appeared thin like paper, and almost transparent with a bilious yellow tint to it. Underneath, you could make out clearly, blue and green veins all over his body. 

Your teeth clenched and your stomach dropped, as you started to realize what Victor had accomplished. 

This poor man and those poor people he used for his experiment, they were all victims of the careless ambition of Victor Frankenstein, a foolish boy trying to play God. 

The creature trembled under your lingering touch like a scared rabbit.

“Are you cold?” You asked him, without thinking you stood up faster than the creature cared for, who flinched and shrunk away again due to the sudden movement. 

“It’s alright,” you cooed, reassuring him as you would a scared child. You made a conscious effort to make your movements slow and fluid as you searched for something he could cover up with. 

You spotted a thin white blanket on a cot that was in the corner. You figured Victor was probably sleeping here after he lost his apartment. 

Returning to the creature, you slowly knelt down once more and offered him the blanket, but he remained still. It was unnerving how he kept staring at you, but you doubted he meant you any harm. The poor thing was simply so frightened that you couldn’t hold it against him for being so wary. 

“Here,” you murmured as you gently placed it around him. “Isn’t that better?” 

You smiled, as he clutched the edges of the blanket and wrapped it around himself tighter. 

Slower than last time, you stood up again. “I’m y/n,” you introduced yourself offering him your hand. “Would you like to leave this place with me?”

This was crazy, but you didn’t know what else to do. You couldn’t just leave him here alone, he had already been abandoned once in this dark cold warehouse by his negligent creator. You couldn’t do that to him, he seemed so helpless. 

Shyly, he accepted your hand and rose to his feet.

Looking up at him you couldn’t help but gawk. The man towered over you. He didn’t appear to be so large when he was cowering in the corner. 

“We’re going to my house, okay?” You shared with him giving his hand a light squeeze. Still holding his hand, you led the way out and back to your car. He moved awkwardly and walked with a slight limp, so walked at a casual pace. 

Reaching your car, you adjusted the passenger side seat moving it back, to make more leg room so he could sit comfortably. Helping him into the car, you buckled him in. 

You didn’t say much on the drive. It all seemed so surreal, like you had been dreaming. Even when you arrived home and he followed inside it still didn’t seem real. 

“Home sweet home,” you chirped, opening the front door and turning on the lights. You guided him inside and kicked off your shoes . 

Finally, seeing him under some better lighting, you realized how dirty he was. He was covered in all over with some kind of filth, mostly dirt and blood you assumed, but you couldn’t be sure. 

“You need a bath,” you announced. Walking into the bathroom, you turned on the faucet, allowing the water to warm up before putting in the stopper. 

Once the tub was full, you guided your guest into the bathroom. Gently, you took the blanket from him and discarded it on the floor. 

“Get in,” you gestured to the bath. “It’ll be alright. We just need to get you cleaned up.”

He hesitated for a moment before stepping in and slowly sinking down. He held the sides of the porcelain tub with a tight grip, as if he were to slip he’d drown in this shallow tub. 

You couldn’t help but giggle over how endearing he acted. Getting on your knees next to the tub, you gently started to wipe off the dried blood on his face with a washcloth. 

Despite the discoloration of his skin and the unnerving yellow of his eyes, he was handsome. He had a strong jawline, pouty lips, high cheekbones… you shook your head when you noticed you had been staring, not that he seemed to mind. 

His own eyes were busy moving, looking at everything, taking in all of his new surroundings. It was kind of cute how awfully skittish he was for such a large person. 

You couldn’t imagine what he was going through, or even what was going through his mind. As much as you hated Victor after discovering what he had done, you were still aware that this man was just the product of it, not the cause. He didn’t ask for any of this. 

As you began to wash his arms and chest, that’s when you noticed a familiar scar on his wrist. One of the bodies Victor had stolen was of a young man who had taken his own life. 

It always broke your heart when you had cases like that, not that your job was a happy one and that you didn’t care for the other people who ended up in your care. It was just that you often wondered what sort of pain were they feeling that ending their own life was a better solution. 

You recognized a few more familiar body parts, but what rattled you was how the creature’s face and a few of his other limbs weren’t familiar at all. 

Biting the inside of your cheek, you tried to figure out where else Victor could have gathered parts for his experiment. They would’ve needed to have passed away recently, they were probably taken from a nearby location...

You shook your head, none of that mattered right now. The only thing you should be worrying about is this strange man, who was sitting in your tub patiently waiting for you to finish.

Once he was clean, you helped him out of the tub allowing him to lean on you for support so he wouldn't slip on the tile floor. He seemed to still be figuring out how to move correctly, as he kind of moved in a disjointed fashion. 

Grabbing a couple of towels, you wrapped one around his waist, and then led him to your living room and had him sit on the couch. With the other towel, you leaned in front of him and dried his hair, arms, and chest. 

He tilted his head to the side as you dried his face, his eyes focusing on you. Unexpectedly, he caressed your cheek, you lowered the towel and smiled at him. 

“I’ll be right back,” you told him, before getting up and heading into your bedroom. 

Digging around your closet you tried your best to find anything that would fit him. Sadly, the best you could do for now was letting him borrow your bathrobe. You laid it on your bed, so you could change into something more comfortable. 

Stepping out of your room, your heart almost jumped out of your chest, as you came face to face with your guest, who was waiting patiently outside of your door. 

“Sorry that took so long,” you laughed, recovering from the slight scare. “I found this for you to wear for now. Tomorrow, I’ll try to figure out how to get you some actual clothes.” 

You covered your mouth hiding your smile. The poor dear looked ridiculous. The silk robe barely reached above his knee and the sleeves ended at his elbows, but at least his private bits were covered. 

Now that he was clean and dressed, you wondered what else he needed. Was he hungry? thirsty? Was he bored? 

“Do you need anything?” You asked, knowing there was a good chance you wouldn’t get any kind of response. He simply just looked down at you. 

You bit your lip, as the two of you just sat there in silence, side by side, on the couch. Hopefully, he’ll learn to talk or perhaps find another way to communicate with you. You weren’t sure how long you would be able to care for him if not. 

“Well, I’m feeling a little hungry, so I’m going to get us a snack,” you explained standing up.

He watched your movement and then followed you to the kitchen, similar to what he did earlier when he was waiting outside your bedroom. The creature stood outside of the kitchen and watched as you prepared a couple of cups of tea and grabbed a pack of cookies for the two of you to share. 

You felt a dull ache in your chest as you realized that him following you around, was probably out of fear, scared that you were going to leave him. 

Gently, you placed your hand on his arm and tried to comfort him, “I promise, I’m not going to leave you.”

Carrying your snacks into the living room, you turned on the TV, putting on one of your favorite movies and started eating. The creature sat next to you, and watched carefully as you took a few sips of tea. 

He didn’t seem all that interested in any of the cookies even after you offered him one, but he did pick up his cup and repeated what you had done, including blowing on it before taking a sip. 

You tried to focus your attention on the movie, instead of worrying about the crazy day you just had. This was usually your way of unwinding, having a warm cup of tea and watching a little TV before bed. But your eyes kept wandering over to the creature. 

You frowned at yourself, referring to him as the creature was wrong, even if it was just in your head and not out loud. The poor guy needed a real name.

Resting your chin on your hand, you mulled over different options, making an imaginary list of names, and trying to decide which one suited him best. 

Lost in thought, you were surprised when he suddenly yawned, in fact the action seemed to startle him too. He looked over at you wide eyed, causing you to laugh lightly. He probably hasn’t slept since being created.

“C’mon,” you started, getting off of the couch and taking his hand. “It’s time for bed.” 

You led him into your room. “Here,” you said, pulling back the comforter on your bed. “You can sleep here for tonight.” 

He climbed into the bed, his feet hanging off of the edge. Despite his size, you couldn’t get over how small he acted, how timid and afraid. 

You brushed a few strands of hair away from his face, and caressed his cheek, “Good night, Adam.” You smiled, glad you finally picked a name for him. 

As you started to walk away, his hand shot out and grabbed your wrist. Adam looked up at you with pleading eyes. 

He didn’t have to say anything for you to figure out what he wanted, since meeting him it seemed that all he wanted was not to be alone again. 

“Oh, alright,” you relented, approaching the bed. “But just for tonight.”

Adam shuffled to the other side making room for you. You crawled into the bed, and turned off the light on the nightstand. 

Laying down, you realized how exhausted you actually were. Before passing out, you felt Adam’s hand finding yours, his fingers curling around it and holding it gently as you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight seeped through the blinds of your bedroom window, bathing the room in soft dim light. The clouds from the storm earlier had passed revealing a beautiful night’s sky.

Rubbing his eyes, Adam woke up, feeling rather well rested after only a few hours of sleep. He turned his head to face you.

You looked so calm and peaceful, your mouth parted slightly, and your breathing was slow and steady.

Adam squeezed your hand, he was utterly grateful for all the kindness you’ve shown him. There was so much he wished to tell you, but he still couldn’t formulate the words.

It was as if his lips and tongue were working against him each time he tried to speak, like no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get them to move the way he needed them to.

His mind was foggy like he had been asleep for so long that his past and who he was, was long forgotten in a dream.

When he first woke up he was in so much pain and filled with fear. His body was stiff and ached all over, as he gasped for breath and his eyes finally opened and he saw that man’s face.

Adam didn’t want to think about him, he wanted to forget all about that man completely.

His lips curled downwards, as his stomach growled. It took him a moment to recall what the sensation was… hunger. His insides felt completely empty and his stomach rumbled again louder.

He looked at your sleeping form, he didn’t want to leave you. He was filled with dread every time he imagined being alone again. It would be far worse to return to that dark and lonely place now that he experienced light and your company.

He stayed until the ache became unbearable. By now, the sun started to rise.

Carefully sliding out of bed, Adam tiptoed out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. He found the carton of cookies you had offered him earlier and demolished what was left.

Still feeling hungry, he rummaged through the cabinets finding a bag of potato chips. Opening the bag, he shoveled a handful into his mouth. After a few more, the ache in his stomach dulled.

Adam wandered around your home, still lazily snacking, like a young child he was curious, eager to find out what everything did and what purposed it served.

There was so much to see and touch. He opened all the cabinets and doors exploring what’s inside.

His fingers traced the outline of your face in every photograph you had displayed leaving behind greasy fingerprints. Adam racked his brain, but he didn’t quite have the words for what he felt every time he saw your face.

…

You looked around in a daze, clueless as to how you were back in Victor’s lab. The dim fluorescent lights buzzed above you, providing an eerie glow.

Almost every surface, counters, tables, walls, were covered in smears of blood. Medical tools laid scattered and dirty. Jars of organs and body parts lined the shelves.

You cringed feeling the cold wet linoleum floor on your bare feet as you started to walk. Wrapping your arms around self, you tried to warm up.

There was a bright light in the center of the room directed at a thin lanky man with short wispy blond hair dressed in scrubs. He was hunched over a metal surgical table.

You could hear him muttering to himself as you got closer but you couldn’t make out what he was saying. Violently he slammed his hands down on the table, causing it to rattle, sending several tools cascading down along with a severed arm.

You gasped, as you watched it land with a thud on the floor. The man turned around, finally aware of your presence.

“Victor?” You whispered, lowering your hands from your face.

His bloodshot eyes were dancing wildly at the sight of you. His latex covered hands were drenched in blood.

He dropped the scalpel and brought a hand to his face. In a brisk motion, Victor pulled the surgical mask down and beamed at you with a sadistic smile.

You gulped, feeling like a tiny mouse staring at the fangs of a lion. Then he opened his mouth and…

Crash!

Your eyes snapped open at the sound. Sitting upright, you shook off the bizarre dream and the unsettling feelings it had left you with.

As you rubbed your eyes and looked to your left, where your houseguest had been sleeping, memories of what happened last night flooded your mind.

Concerned about where Adam had disappeared to, you shuffled out of bed. “Adam?” You called, peeking out of your room.

Your home was pretty small, not offering many places for a man of his size to hide.

“Adam?”

Walking down the hall, you figured you should check the doors, make sure he hadn’t left. Your brow furrowed as you found several discarded snack wrappers in your living room.

As you reached your kitchen, you were shocked to find it practically ransacked. Every cabinet door was open, things scattered over the countertops. You sighed as you were able to solve the case of the mysterious noise, discovering the shattered remains of a coffee mug on the floor. But there still wasn’t any sign of Adam.

Your heart started beating faster as fear got the better of you. You prayed that Adam hadn’t left, and if he had you hoped that he hadn’t gotten far.

You were worried about what would happen if someone else found him, would they be able to tell right away what he was like you were? Would they be cruel to him? Would there be people who would want to research him?

For now, all you knew for sure was that he was safest with you.

Your head snapped in the direction of your bathroom, from behind the door you could hear the faint sound of shuffling.

Quietly turning the doorknob, you stepped into the small room. You smiled gently as you pulled back the shower curtain finding sweet Adam huddled in the empty tub.

“Hey,” you cooed softly, crouching down beside the tub. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”

He shook his head and your smile grew. You weren’t expecting a response, so you were pleasantly surprised, to say the least.

“Did breaking the mug scare you?”

Adam shook his head again but looked rather afraid at the mention of the mug. 

You thought for a moment, trying to understand what had upset him so badly that he would hide. Reaching out, you stroke his arm. “Did you think I would be mad about it?”

He peeked at you and responded with a small nod.

“Oh silly boy,” you gushed, throwing your arms around Adam. “I’m not mad.”

With some coaxing, he finally got out of the tub, and you were finally able to start your day.   
…

You took some time off of work, hoping within that time you could help Adam adjust. He still seemed so anxious every time you left the house, that you had to constantly reassure him that you’d be right back.

Still, you did have to leave him so you could buy groceries and necessities, not to mention trying to find him some clothes that would fit him properly.

But you absolutely knew the poor guy wasn’t ready for you to be gone all day. Once you’d return home from any kind of outing, Adam would follow you around like a puppy just like he did the night you found him.

Recently, he started a strange yet endearing habit. Every morning, a few minutes before you would wake up, he’d crawl back in bed with you.

The first time, it had startled you, waking up to him being so close, staring at you with his big puppy dogs. But now, you were used to it.

As your eyes flutter opened, a content smile formed on your lips as you saw Adam. He grinned back at you happily. Looking over at the clock on your nightstand you were surprised to see how late it was.

“Good morning,” you murmured softly, still waking up. “Did you sleep well?”

He nodded eagerly, as you sat up. Quickly he shimmied out of bed, then took your hand, obviously excited to show you something.

Walking into the kitchen, you were filled with joy. Adam had apparently tried his hand at making you breakfast. You looked at the spread he prepared on the table, burnt buttered toast, a bowl of cereal that was now soggy, and an apple.

Just as you were about to thank him, there was a sudden knock at the front door.

Adam went rigid at the abrupt sound, staring at it wide-eyed.

You frowned, having no idea as to who it could be, “Adam, go wait in the bedroom.”

He looked at you filled with worry, he trusted you completely, but he was still so unsure and frightened of the rest of the world. What if this person came to take you away?

Whoever it was knocked on the door again, this time louder and harder.

You smiled at Adam, placing your hand on his shoulder, “it’ll be alright.”

Reluctantly, he nodded and slowly trudged to the room closing it behind him.

You gulped as you approached the door, deep down you knew eventually something would happen, that you couldn’t keep him a secret forever, you just prayed that today wasn’t the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while and that this chapter is a short one, I've had it complete for a couple of weeks wondering if I should have added anything else but ultimately I decided to stop here for part 3. I have a loose idea of where this is going.

Opening the door slowly, you blinked a few times in surprise, as it took you a moment to recognize the man at the door. 

“D-Detective Pike?” You finally stuttered. 

The man in question appeared exhausted, dark bags under his eyes, five o’clock shadow, and his salt and pepper hair looked like it was due for a trim. His gray suit, that was already too large for the man, was terribly wrinkled. 

“Ms. L/n,” he nodded. “Sorry for interrupting your… breakfast,” he said, noticing the spread in the kitchen behind you. 

“How can I help you?” You asked, stepping forward and holding the door partially closed. 

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’ve located those missing people from the morgue,” He explained, a grimace forming on his face. “Well, parts of them. We’ll be contacting families soon and letting them know.”

You swallowed thickly, “I see, any idea who did it?”

“Afraid not, found ‘em in some kind of warehouse,” he shrugged. “The landlord checked out the place when last month’s rent was never paid. Poor guy, he wasn’t expecting to walk into that, that’s for sure. He called us right away.”

You nodded, staring at your feet and taking it all in. It was only a matter of time when someone would eventually find that place, Victor’s lab his horror show, and find what was left of the bodies. 

“I can’t give you many details, and I’m pretty sure you’re better off not knowing… never seen anything like it myself.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” you said, closing your eyes. You tried not to think about what you saw there, all the blood, how badly it reeked, how it made your skin crawl… you involuntarily shivered.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Detective Pike continued, “whoever the culprit was, used a fake name and there was nothing left behind to ID him. We’ll go through the place with a fine-tooth comb, of course, but it’s such a disaster, it may take a while before we’ve got anything useful.”

“I see,” you muttered. 

So Victor had thought all this through, figured that he might need to bail after his little experiment. A part of you wanted to tell the detective what you knew, maybe they’d find Victor and lock him up for good. Keep him from continuing these deranged projects. 

But what would be the repercussions? 

Surely they wouldn’t overlook how his failed experiment had been living with you for the last several weeks. Would you be accused of withholding information? Would they see you as some kind of accomplice? 

What worried you the most, however, was what would happen to Adam. Would the families of the people he was composed of have any rights? Would they demand he’d be taken apart? Would they even see him as a person, a creature with a soul? Or would doctors and other scientists take him from you in order to experiment on him further? 

You covered your mouth, suddenly feeling sick to your stomach. 

He didn’t ask for any of this. Adam was innocent. He deserved to be safe and protected, especially after he had been so cruelly abandoned. 

“You alright?” the detective asked, his hands hovering over you, prepared to keep you from falling over. “You look like you might throw up?”

“I’m fine,” you muttered, holding yourself up against the doorframe. “It’s just overwhelming.”

The detective nodded in agreement. “Anyways,” he sighed. “Just thought you might rest a little easier knowing we’ve finally found them.”

You mumbled a quick thank you before closing the door. The room felt like it was spinning. 

For the last few weeks, you had avoided reality, not thinking about the consequences of any of this. Just blindly going about your day with your new roommate, pretending it would all be fine. 

You stumbled over to the couch, slowly having a seat. You pulled your knees up to your chest and placed your hands over your face. 

You didn’t know what to do anymore, Victor was still out there somewhere. You should’ve told the detective what you knew, but you couldn’t. You just couldn’t, for Adam’s sake, you had to keep this a secret. 

A small sob escaped you, as you started to cry. The sound startled Adam, who immediately peeked his head out from the bedroom. 

Seeing you with your head in your hands, Adam immediately shuffled over to your side. Tentatively, he reached out, patting your head gently. He was curious over what the visitor had told you, whatever it was, seemed to have upset you a great deal. 

Feeling his large hand stroking the top of your head, only caused you to cry harder. So many emotions crashing down at once, It felt as though you were failing him. You were all he had in this world to depend on, the only person looking out for him. And now here you were falling apart because you didn’t think things through.

Your body trembled as your sobs became louder, your fingers clenching tightly as it became harder to breathe. 

Adam whined nervously, wanting nothing more than to comfort you but unaware of how to do so. Swallowing thickly he opened his mouth to speak.

“Y/n,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from being unused for so long, but even still it was deep and warm. 

Your head snapped up. Looking directly at him, tears streamed down your cheeks freely, your eyes sore and puffy looking straight into his. 

His eyes, despite their unnatural color, were the gentlest eyes you had ever seen. A testament to how good he was, how sweet and kind. Surely, other people would understand, they would see that he’s just a victim of some mad man.

“Y/n,” he whispered again, smiling over his achievement to finally speak. 

Sniffling, you wiped your nose with the back of your hand and practically flung yourself at him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and burying your face against his chest. You cared so deeply for him. 

Adam melted under the sudden contact, enjoying how nice it felt to have so close. You hadn’t held him like this since that day you found him hiding in the tub. 

“I promise I’m going to take care of you,” you said adamantly, pulling back slightly and stroking his cheek. 

Adam placed his hand over yours, his eyes fluttering shut as he savored the feeling of your warm touch. He liked this, you touching him, straddling his lap, he wanted to hold you like for the rest of the day. 

You giggled, “Sorry for all that, and thank you for helping me feel better.”

Adam smiled in return, pleased that he was able to help you. 

Gently, you tucked loose strands of his hair behind his ear and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

He looked up at you wide-eyed and speechless. You didn’t notice, however, instead you slipped off his lap and made a beeline to the kitchen. 

You didn’t want Adam’s efforts to go to waste, so picked up a piece of burnt toast and started to eat.

…


End file.
